playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/SSB4 News!
Smash Bros. keeps being active even after its release so this blog is going to keep active as well! And now the main topic will be the DLC for SSB4. I will give some opinions about the DLC choices etc. etc. and add my top 10 DLC character list. Confirmed fighters Mewtwo *'Released': April 15/28 *'Series': Pokémon This DLC needed to happen. Everyone was rooting for Mewtwo to be in Smash 4 and it's just awesome to have him in there. He is more balanced and he feels much more natural to play as now. I simply LOVE his final smash, glad they went with Mega Mewtwo Y and made it different from the other Mega Evo's. Lucas *'Released': June 14 *'Series': Earthbound Lucas was one of the characters I was sad about that got cut from the previous installment (alongside Ice Climbers & Wolf).. I'm glad that he is back again as he is one of those chaacters you don't really need but do want to play as. He has an unique melee fighting style and only his specials make him clony. Anyway glad to have him back, and probably am going to buy him soon. Roy *'Released': June 14 *'Series': Fire Emblem Ugh... where do I need to start. I think the Melee fanboys finally got what they wanted I guess. I really think they should've excluded Roy because the only thing I like about him is his design, which is kinda neat. But I mean we already have Lucina, and now we another Marth clone. Looking at Roy he seems like a Marth clone with a few aspects of Ike. Geez, they really should've gone with someone else (and wtf Fire Emblem and Zelda have an equal amount of reps now o.0) Ryu *'Released': June 14 *'Series': Street Fighter I think Ryu is a good fighter for a game, but not for Smash. I can clearly see now that Namco is helping them. The inclusion of Ryu was really unecessary and broke the rule of one 3rd party character per franchise. Now every Sonic character is going to be requested as well. I however do like his moveset and he looks fun to try out at least, but I'm not really on board with his inclusion and think he was a waste of time. Speculation With the latest DLC pack we got Roy, Lucas and Ryu. Melee veteran, Brawl veteran and a new character. Maybe they are going to follow this rule for at least the next patch. So in that case I hope we are getting: *'Ice Climbers' *'Wolf O'Donnell' *'New Character' In my opinion those two are the only ones that still need to return. I guess we can agree that we don't want a third Link, unless they completely revamped Young Link's moveset to make him revolve around masks. Pichu was a character everyone hated, Snake is bullsh*t, and Pokémon Trainer can't return because of obvious reasons. The new character can be anyone from my wishlist. Wishlist Isaac *'Series': Golden Sun Why don't we have an Isaac Assist Trophy? Isn't it just really weird that an assist trophy has disappeared despire the game series of it having three games and is kinda popular? I think Isaac is coming in the next DLC wave, he must be. Golden Sun is a good following and Isaac could make up for a very unique gameplay. Just look at what they are going to do to him in SSF2 (although I think Nintendo can pull that off even better). Chibi-Robo *'Series': Chibi-Robo We haven't heard of Chibi-Robo in forever until not long ago a new game for Chibi-Robo has been confirmed, which also has a platformer mode. I think Chibi-Robo is becoming somewhat more popular again and he kinda deserves a spot among the big ones out there. He could make for a somewhat unique playstyle, maybe centered around charging up his plug so it will deal more damage. Inkling *'Series': Splatoon This is actually a no brainer, and it is obvious why I would want them in. Splatoon is the biggest success Nintendo has had at a new IP since forever. Although Splatoon is reletively new they already have become a big part of Nintendo and would be amazing to see in the Smash series (plus their gameplay would be very unique). King K. Rool *'Series': Donkey Kong Donkey Kong needs more reps imo. Dixie Kong is a nice choice, Cranky Kong a lesser choice. But the one who really deserves to be in is King K. Rool, despite him not having appeared in a game for awhile. K. Rool would be such an awesome fighter and would increase the number of villains that we have in the game as well. Toad *'Series'; Mario Another Mario character? Yes, however Toad is actually very low on the list because he is a Mario character (and we got a bunch of them). Toad is the only remaining main Mario character who isn't playable in Smash and that kinda makes me feel like he's missing. I think his moveset could center around items, or blocks and that his Final Smash should be Captain Toad (or maybe just play as Captain Toad and have the Super Pickaxe as Final Smash). Diancie, Hoopa or Rotom *'Series'; Pokémon I know this may seem as a very weird choice, but I think that Diancie and Hoopa are awesome legendaries. Greninja was kinda added to promote X & Y I think, but I think he doesn't represent that gen so well. On the other hand Diancie and Hoopa are awesome legendaries. Diancie is a rock/fairy and has a mega evolution and I think she would make for an unique character. Hoopa on the other hand is ghost/psychic and we don't have a ghost type in Smash and his unbound form would work excellent for a FS. Now we get to Rotom, the odd one here. Rotom is a personal favorite of mine. I think his transformations would work very well in a moveset and he is just such a funny character to have in. Impa *'Series': The Legend of Zelda I kinda want Impa only because Zelda needs more reps, and as of now I think that only Impa can fill that role. She has been significant in Skyward Sword and actually appeared in most, if not all, Zelda games, though in different forms. She also is awesome in Hyrule Warriors and if she would be incoorperated they should base her moveset of that from Hyrule Warriors. Shovel Knight *'Series': Shovel Knight Shovel Knight, now that I bring him up again, he kinda feels like old news to me now. But nonetheless he would still be an awesome indie character to make it into Smash. The hype around Shovel Knight was huge, although it notably faded away quickly. I think he still could make a decent character though. Black Mage *'Series': Final Fantasy This is a personal favorite of mine. Final Fantasy is one of my favorite series out there, of course Kingdom Hearts is on top. Square Enix deserves a rep in Smash and Nintendo are fools for not acknowledging that yet. Theyalready made several crossovers (Hoops on Hoops and Sports Mix) and Nintendo has an own design for Black Mage. Going back to SSF2 again, Black Mage is awesome in that. I think with some tweaks and original twists on the character they could make him fit into Smash very well. Besides is there any job more cooler than Black Mage? I thought so... Ryu Hayabusa *'Series': Ninja Gaiden Wondering why he is on my list? When the leak of Ryu was out, I immediately thought of Ryu Hayabusa because I affilated him more with NIntendo than SF Ryu. And imo this is the Ryu that should've gotten in. Ryu shares a big history with Nintendo and his moveset is basically already made. Just take his abilities from Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive and you have a moveset for him, just as easy as they made one for Ryu. Confirmed stages Miiverse This is really the lamest stage I have ever seen, sorry. There is just nothing of this stage that appeals to me. The messages in the background sometimes are funny, creative and beautiful, but in the end of the day you're just playing on Battlefield. Don't like this stage, but luckily it was for free :D. Suzaku's Castle It is a nice stage that they have included, kinda vinalle, but fun to fight on. Have zero complains about the stage itself. Any complains are the same that I gave to Ryu. SSB64 Stages I love the inclusion of the SSB64 stages, however the only thing that bothers me is that they "tried to make it resemble the original version as much as possible". The stages also look just like in SSB64, which kinda disappoints me. To me they are saying "We're too lazy to polish the stage so just do a cut and paste job." In Project M they did an amazing job at remodeling Dream Land and Hyrule Castle, but I guess Nintendo didn't want to copy them or something which left us with these crappy versions. Also why Peach's Castle and not Saffron City. I would take Melee's Peach Castle as that one is much more interesting. But still am going to play on these stages nonetheless. xD Speculation Seeing as we got a pack with SSB64 stages I hope we will get a pack of SSBM and SSBB stages as well. I'll ist my top 5 stages of each game that I want to see in the packs. Bold is a must have. Melee #'Fountain of Dreams' #'Fourside' #Princess Peach's Castle #Brinstar Dephts #Mute City Brawl #'Pirate Ship' #Summit #Pictochat? #... #... Category:Blog posts